Silver and Gold
by Amithradith
Summary: Haldir and Legolas share an intimate moment in the Golden Wood. Slash warning and oneshot. Please R&R, this is my first slashfic.


**Author's Note** – edited on **02.01.06**

Thank you to **Thrae Elddim** and **Mirkwoods Princess** for pointing out my mistakes.

"Haldir of Lórien!"

The voice was music to the young guard's ears, and he whirled around to see his dear friend Legolas running to him, grinning from ear to ear. Before Haldir could react, Legolas closed the distance between them and jumped onto him, bringing them both to the ground.

Legolas' melodic voice rang with pleasant laughter, observing the shocked look in Haldir's eyes as he came to realize that the younger elf had indeed knocked him off of his guard and was now straddling his chest. "Well, well, it seems that your senses are not so keen, my fair friend," Legolas chuckled, and Haldir's lovely face flushed.

"Oh, get off of me, you oaf," Haldir said huskily and playfully pushed the Mirkwood prince off of his chest. He jumped up and took Legolas' hand, pulling him to his feet in a swift motion. Legolas gasped at the sudden rush and lost his balance, thus landing against Haldir, using his hands to steady himself on the older warrior's strong chest.

Haldir caught sight of a blush creeping on the prince's face before he quickly returned his hands to his sides. "Thanks for the help," he muttered, and Haldir smirked in response. "Come on," he said, grabbing Legolas' arm, starting to run further into the Golden Wood and pulling his friend along, "I bet I can bring down a stag before you!"

"Only in your wildest fantasies, Haldir!" Legolas retorted gleefully, their laughter reaching through to Caras Galadon. They spent the afternoon hunting, but neither had much success. It was fall, and so deer were scare. Not even the birds called on that cool day; all was pleasantly silent. As they fruitlessly continued to stalk their prey, Haldir began to reminisce when the two were not talking and joking quietly.

It had been a while since they had last seen each other, the last time being about five years ago when Thranduil came to Lothlórien with Legolas, his son, and a band of other Mirkwood elves. They had gathered with Celeborn and the other Galadhrim authorities, Haldir included, for a traditional feast to mark the allegiance of the Eryn Lasgalen and the Galadhrim. The visiting elves were to spend two days and one night at Lothlórien, and Haldir and Legolas needed to make the most of their time, for they both knew that they could not see each other again for a few more years until the next gathering.

Haldir wished he could go see the prince at his home in Mirkwood, but alas, his duties as Marchwarden prevented him from doing so. Legolas himself was busy tending to "princely things", as Haldir would call them, and Thranduil was not very fond of Haldir; he was never fond of any other elf besides his son, anyway, so it did not come as a surprise to the Marchwarden.

Once in a rare moment, however, Haldir would be given the task by Celeborn to bring news and word to Mirkwood, and Haldir would usually be able to see Legolas again. But his duty to guard the Golden Wood borders did not let him stay in Mirkwood for more than a day, and he would regretfully retreat under the heavy, suspicious gaze of Legolas' father, and Legolas' own saddened one.

In truth, Haldir and Legolas had known each other for a long time, ever since they were elflings. But Haldir had to admit that he did not like Legolas the first time he saw him in Lórien. He remembered thinking that the prince was snobbish and painfully beautiful, and this aroused jealousy and anger in his heart. But Legolas viewed Haldir in a different manner; he had seemed to be curious, even fascinated with, the future Guardian of Lórien, and tried to make friends with him.

Haldir was unwilling at first, and annoyed. On his yearly visits to Lórien, Legolas would barge into Haldir's talan and hover over his shoulder as Haldir studied from massive books containing ancient Sindarin texts, and Legolas would prod his ribs and pull at his hair, laughing, trying to get Haldir to remove his attention from the books. One day, Haldir could not take the torment any longer and he proceeded to tackle Legolas. When the lithe elfling somehow squirmed out from under his weight and ran away, Haldir chased him into the Wood, his teeth gritted in anger.

When Legolas finally stopped running, Haldir pinned the younger elf against a tree, his nostrils flaring. He would not tolerate humiliation, not even from a prince. Legolas struggled, his amusement turning to fear, and Haldir remembered that he had felt great power when he caught the emotion. "_Gwanno ereb nin, Legolas!_ (Leave me alone!)," he pronounced, and Legolas shrank under his gaze.

He let go of the younger elf and backed up, and he remembered that his heart suddenly clenched when he saw the prince's terrified expression. He had actually regretted his earlier actions. Legolas stood up straight, glared at him, and returned, "_Ti tállbe Orch!_ (Go kiss an Orc!)", and then fled further into the Wood.

Haldir had rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He had almost breached the border to Caras Galadon when a scream rang out from the trees. Haldir immediately rushed toward the sound and reached a clearing. When he entered it, he almost blanched in terror. Legolas was on the ground screaming, and a femme warg had his right arm in her jaws. Without thinking, Haldir drew his long knife, made a sound like a war cry and rushed at the wolf-like creature, plunging the blade into her shoulder before she could register his attack.

She howled in pain, releasing her grip from Legolas' arm, and turned her full attention on the older elfling, drawing her black lips into a snarl. Strangely, Haldir was not afraid, even though he had never faced a creature like this before. All he was concerned about was Legolas.

The she-warg suddenly lunged at him, and he side-stepped and slashed the knife across her thick-furred chest, just below the large throat. Screeching, the warg retreated, tail between her legs, not giving a second thought to the fight. Haldir had then went to Legolas' side and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" he had asked shakily, but Legolas looked up at him with glazed eyes, tears soaking his cheeks, and whimpered in response.

Haldir lifted the prince into his arms and returned to Lórien. Celeborn mended his wounds, and Legolas looked at Haldir admiringly and with a new appreciation when he had recovered. Thranduil returned to Mirkwood with his son afterward, and Haldir was surprised to feel a pang of sadness in his heart to see him go.

The next time they saw each other, they treated each other differently and with new respect. They quickly became good friends, and Legolas never forgot when Haldir saved his life. Haldir was actually glad that he had chased Legolas into the Wood that day and the warg attacked; they may have remained as enemies otherwise.

It was then, and to even to the present day, that Haldir had realized that he had even stronger feelings for the younger elf, feelings that exceeded beyond their friendship. He could not explain why he had these mind-sets; he just did. Never did he mention it to Legolas, the only one whom he had ever trusted; he did not want to lose his friend's trust and relationship. He would not know how to cope if he did confess and Legolas rejected him.

He supposed that it had started after he had saved Legolas. The young elf's eyes had a distinct new shine that he seemed to share only when meeting the Galadhrim's own dark blue eyes. As they had become closer in their friendship, they would venture to touch each other in a friendly nature, even bathe and sleep together like it was the most natural thing in the world…which it was, between male elf friends. Unbeknownst to Legolas, or so Haldir assumed it was unbeknownst to him, Haldir would shiver lightly at the prince's touch, trail his eyes over his body as they swam in Nimrodel, and watch him for a while as he slept beside Legolas, longing to reach out and brush the thin yet sensuous lips with his own.

Haldir struggled to keep his feelings secretive, and as the two friends matured into their teenage years and to adulthood, his longing toward Legolas gradually diminished. After all, the future king of Mirkwood would want nothing to do with a lowly Guardian lover. Haldir was now content remaining as a beloved friend, and also content with whatever decision Legolas made to maintain his happiness, choices of lovers included.

And yet, he still wondered what it was like to touch Legolas…to breathe in his very essence…what it was like to truly love him…

"Perhaps we should stop for now," Legolas said, his voice bringing Haldir out of his lapse of memory, "The sun is getting low, and there are no stags to be found." Haldir agreed and turned back in the direction from whence they came. "Shall we go back to Lórien, then?" he asked softly, turning back to his friend.

Legolas furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I do not wish to, not now. We just got our bearings together, Haldir," he pointed out, smiling. "Come on; let's stay out here for a while longer. I have longed to be in the Wood again for a long time." Haldir smiled to himself, relieved at the prince's answer, for undoubtedly he would have to leave the next morning or afternoon, and Haldir did not want to lose his company so quickly.

They traveled a little further into the Wood, both feeling at ease as cicadas began their evening chorus. When they entered a wide clearing, they both stopped, unbelieving. Indeed, this was the same clearing in which Haldir had saved Legolas from the warg so many years ago. After a moment of silence, Haldir turned to the younger elf and proclaimed in good humour, "Well, fair Greenleaf, it seems that we have managed to stumble upon the spot where you shivered helplessly before a mere femme warg."

Legolas chuckled as he set down his weapons and sat on the grass. "Indeed, it is a lucky find," he admitted as he looked up through the open circle of canopy to the purple sky. "Perhaps we should stay here for the night." Haldir came up beside him and leaned back against a tree, sighing in contentment and stretching out his legs. "Yes…right now I do not wish to go back and see your father," Haldir confessed, chuckling softly. "I don't think he trusts me too much."

"I don't understand why he doesn't," Legolas said, leaning back until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Haldir against the tree. "You are a very good friend, Haldir…the best I have ever had," he continued, smiling up at him. Haldir returned the smile and put an arm around the younger elf's shoulder. "And you are the only friend I have ever had," he said softly, and Legolas felt pity tug at his heart. Haldir must have read it in his eyes and instantly regretted the confession, and so he looked away and back up at the sky, observing the first stars of the evening.

Legolas savoured the feel of the warmth from Haldir's hand as it emitted through his jerkin to his flesh, and he rested his head on the guard's shoulder. This did not catch Haldir by surprise, as Legolas had done it many times before, and drew him in closer until the heat between their bodies was apparent. Haldir thought he felt Legolas shiver slightly under the contact, but he convinced himself that it was from the sudden chill that came into the Wood as the sun died out and the moon began to show her shining face. A long paused ensued, the cicadas reducing their chorus to a low hum, a warm sound that was lulling Haldir to sleep.

Suddenly, Legolas lifted his head and moved until he was in front of Haldir, between his knees. Before the Guardian could react, Legolas leaned forward until he made contact with his body against Haldir's, his head on the other elf's chest and his arms snaked loosely around his slender waist.

Haldir's breath caught in his throat and his blood immediately started to rush to his loins. He struggled to control his quickened breathing and decide what to do. Should he return the embrace, or pull away? He closed his eyes and gave into his desires, wrapping his arms around Legolas' middle, pulling him closer, giving in to the luxurious feel of the other's presence and let it merge with his own.

In response, Legolas snuggled even closer to his body, as close as possible, and Haldir was sure the young prince could hear his heart thundering in his ears. His face flushed slightly as he silently prayed that Legolas could not feel what was happening in other areas. But, of course, that was a futile thought, for Legolas' own thigh was now lightly pressing against the guard's groin.

Legolas' face flushed as he felt the unmistakable softness against his thigh quickly harden under his intimate contact. Abruptly, he pulled himself off of Haldir and looked at the Silvan elf, who was still struggling to keep his breathing under control. "I'm sorry, Haldir, I had no right to do what I did," Legolas said quietly, lowering his eyes to the leave-strewn forest floor. "I should have stopped; I could sense how scared you were, but yet I did not stop."

Legolas did not look up, and an awkward pause settled between the two elves. After a moment, he heard Haldir sit up from his position against the tree. He felt Haldir's silky hand cup his chin and gently pull his gaze to his own. "Legolas," he began, trying to find the right words, "It's all right. I suppose I can understand why you did what you did."

Legolas' gray eyes did not tear away from his friend's dark ones. "What do you mean by that?" he asked quietly, his voice strained by the tears painfully clenching his throat. A lone droplet managed to trickle down his cheek, and Haldir leaned in and gently kissed it away. Legolas shivered slightly under the feel of the elf's warm, inviting lips against his skin.

To his disappointment, the guard did not continue his contact and pulled back, his hand falling from Legolas' chin and holding his arm at the elbow. "I mean that…I…" he sighed and closed his eyes, again struggling to find the right words. Everything seemed so incredibly overwhelming at the moment. He opened his eyes again, taking a deep breath, and continued, "I have felt strangely toward you for quite a long time. I…I had longed to do things that I was afraid you never would have permitted. Simple things, like holding your hand and embracing you close. Or perhaps even kiss you on the cheek."

Legolas found himself smiling slightly, as he realized that Haldir's last mentioned desire had indeed been fulfilled a moment ago. Haldir closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing, "But I thought that if I ever attempted to do those things, you would pull away and flee, perhaps even hate me or be afraid whenever I am close to you. There was no way I wanted that to happen…and so I waited."

Legolas blinked, causing a fresh droplet to stream down his face. "Waited for what?" he almost whispered. Haldir looked back at him, his eyes sad and dark. "I am not very sure," he confessed. "Perhaps when I first had these feelings and turned against them, I believed that you might someday have the same pull on your heart, and possibly even open to me. I did not want to risk frightening you if I was indeed the only one of us to have these desires."

He paused and observed the droplet, and much to Legolas' disappointment, he brushed it away with a silken thumb instead of with his lips. Still, the Sinda prince of Mirkwood could not help but feel warmth spread in his belly at the touch.

"But when I did return those feelings today," Legolas spoke up, quietly, "you seemed so scared. I thought your heart would burst out of your chest if I didn't pull away, and the feel of you shaking was enough for me to do so."

Haldir bit his lip and lowered his eyes once more, contemplating. "I suppose I was scared, a little," he confessed. "To tell the truth, I could not remember or comprehend what I was feeling at the moment. Perhaps joy, nervousness, uncertainty…I was scared because the moment came so suddenly and I was not very prepared to respond to it. It's just…well…" he looked up again, a hint of a smile touching the corners of his mouth, "That was the closest I have ever been to you. Physically, I mean."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "And I you," he said softly, returning the gentle smile. Haldir felt his heart lighten, and all of his fears were gone. It was like a dream come true to him; he was afraid of his affections for the prince, and yet Legolas brought them upon him not half an hour ago.

Legolas suddenly brought his free hand up to Haldir's face and gently stoked his cheek with the back of his silken hand. A gasp was caught in the Marchwarden's throat as Legolas continued his journey upward along the ridge of his sensitive ear, and traveled back down, traversing the strong column of Haldir's throat. His hand came to a halt against his chest, all the while maintaining eye contact with the beautiful elf before him.

He looked at the guard, not speaking, a sensuous smile evident in his lips. Lips that Haldir had forever longed to touch, to kiss…

Automatically, Haldir brought up his arms and cupped the prince's face in his hands and moved in to gently plant his lips on Legolas' own. Legolas stifled a pleasured gasp, and moaned softly as Haldir took advantage of it and slid his velvet tongue between Legolas' parted lips. Legolas willingly deepened the kiss and moved his own tongue against Haldir's, engaging in a small battle as they explored the other's inviting, wet cavern of their mouths.

Fireworks seemed to explode behind Haldir's eyelids, his fingers exploring Legolas' hair, cheeks, and ears. Legolas moaned into his mouth again as Haldir's fingertips found a particularly sensitive spot near his temple, and the prince began to move his own hands on the guard. _This is a dream_, Haldir thought, the fireworks dying off as pleasure overtook it, _I hope that it is not, and if it is…I pray that I never wake up._

Legolas explored Haldir's face again, paying most attention to his ears, as they were the most sensitive areas on an elf. Legolas succeeded in his fervent hunt as he stroked the tip of Haldir's ear, evoking a powerless groan from the warrior. Legolas moved his other hand back down to the strong chest and lightly traced his fingertips over Haldir's erect nubs, apparent through his thin tunic, inducing a lustful hiss from the Galadhrim.

Haldir then suddenly broke away from the intimate entwining of their mouths and began to trail light kisses up Legolas' ear, gently applying pressuring to the tip between his teeth. Legolas groaned and moved his hips toward Haldir's, their painful arousals coming in contact. Haldir continued his ministrations, trailing his warm, wet lips over the pale column of Legolas' throat. Legolas whimpered when Haldir abruptly stopped, and the older warrior tenderly kissed his lips. "Patience, Legolas," he whispered into his mouth, and the prince shuddered at the feel of the guard's warm, sweet breath inside his throat.

He then broke away and began to remove Legolas' green jerkin, quite clumsily in part to the shakiness of his hands. He realized that he had never been this nervous before, and he wondered if Legolas felt the same way. Legolas eagerly helped, and in moments the jerkin was thrown aside. Haldir drew in his breath as his eyes took in the incredible beauty before him.

Legolas' lean yet muscled frame, naked to the waist, was finally exposed before him after so many years. Before he could respond, Legolas swiftly removed Haldir's own tunic in a matter of seconds, leaving the guard in a daze. The sudden chill of the night air against his heated skin drew him back to reality.

"Haldir," Legolas whispered, taking in the exposed beauty before him with half-closed eyes. Without another word, the guard drew him close and eagerly, yet slowly, trailed his lips and tongue over Legolas' collar bone, continuing his journey from where the prince's clothing had stopped him. Legolas closed his eyes, taking in the feel of soft, gentle lips against his skin. He cried out in surprise when Haldir's mouth closed on his nipple, gently taking it between strong teeth.

"Haldir," Legolas groaned again, trusting his hips toward the Galadhrim's, forcing him to feel his erection. In response, Haldir swirled his tongue on the aroused nub, eliciting another cry from the prince. Smiling in satisfaction from the sudden outburst, he removed his mouth from the nub and went to work on the other nipple, repeating the same torturous ministrations, only slower.

Legolas struggled to hold back a scream, and all that came out between his lips was a whimper. He began to thread his hands through his lover's fair, silver hair, gently pulling and pushing his fingertips into his scalp whenever Haldir managed to peak his desire. As Haldir continued his torturous, slow ministrations down the prince's belly and explored the small indentation in the center with his tongue, Legolas bucked against the bigger elf, crying out his pleasure.

Legolas suddenly became aware of the rapid pulse in his cock and the painful tightening in his sacs. He knew he was going to release soon, and there was not much time. The realization became even clearer as one of Haldir's hands traveled to the bulge in his leggings and lightly trailed his fingertips over it. When Haldir cupped him, Legolas screamed and almost found release right there, but he knew that it would not happen that way, not so soon.

Before the older elf could continue, Legolas grasped his shoulders and pulled the guard down with him to the ground, Haldir on top of him. "Please, Haldir," he panted, his voice shaking, "Please, it is soon…hurry." Haldir nodded in response, his broad chest rising quickly, and leaned in to tenderly kiss the prince's swollen lips. He then sat back and crouched above Legolas, removing the prince's boots first and shakily struggling to be rid of his leggings.

When he finally had the ties undone, Legolas lifted his hips, aiding Haldir as he pulled off the interfering clothing and tossed it carelessly aside, revealing the proud column it hid. He then stood up and swiftly removed his own boots and leggings and then straddled Legolas' hips. Legolas stifled a gasp as he took in the impressive length of the Galadhrim, but his gasp was soon replaced with a loud moan as Haldir's wet, luscious lips reached the base of his cock and began to explore it attentively.

Legolas returned his fingers to Haldir's scalp, pulling at his wavy, silver locks in frustration as Haldir slowly trailed tender kisses and licks up his shaft to his tip that was weeping crystal droplets. Without a second thought, Haldir took him into his mouth, and Legolas immediately arched his back, moaning loudly, moving his hands to Haldir's broad shoulders and digging into the pale, smooth flesh with his fingernails.

With an expertise that Haldir never really had exercised, he swirled his tongue over the slit in the head of Legolas' cock, capturing the droplets of pre-cum that feverishly dripped into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, occasionally darting at the slit, causing Legolas to convulse violently, bucking his hips, driving his cock deeper into the other elf's mouth.

Haldir took him in even more in response, and did so until he had embedded Legolas to the hilt, now sucking him hard, his tongue teasing the large, sensitive vein that lay hidden under his proud column. "Oh, gods!" Legolas screamed, bucking violently and throwing his head back, his fingertips leaving red marks in the fair elf's pale skin. The feel of himself inside Haldir's warm, velvet mouth and throat was more than he could bear. "Haldir, I…I'm going to…"

Immediately, Haldir withdrew his skilled mouth from Legolas' jerking erection and caught it in his hand, his eyes now as black as a cave and his eyelids half-closed. One stroke to his tip was all Legolas needed, and he spilled into Haldir's cupped hand with a shuddering scream. Legolas released his grip from Haldir's shoulders and fell back, exhausted. His mind swam with the events that were just showered upon him…had it really happened?

He shakily rose up on his elbows, and his eyes widened as he saw that Haldir was coating his length with the prince's cum. He drew in a broken breath, his heart picking up the pace it left off, the blood pooling to his groin once more. Was he really going to…? As if he had read the younger elf's mind, Haldir raised his eyes to meet the prince's, his expression tender and caring.

"Legolas…do you want this?" he asked softly, his voice also faltering. Legolas lay still for a moment, and then raised himself until he sat up, capturing the Galadhrim's lips with his own. He gently bit down on Haldir's full, lower lip and licked the upper one with his tongue, eliciting a shudder of excitement from his lover. "More than anything," he whispered against his mouth. "Take me, Haldir…now; I trust you."

He lay back down, his knees now raised and spread slightly, keeping his eyes on the other's. Shivering, Haldir took position between his legs, his mind suddenly spinning. He had never taken another male before… He licked his lips and pushed the realization out of his mind, and slid a cum-slick finger into the elf's tight entrance. Legolas gasped at the intrusion and moved his hips to take Haldir in further. "Another, Haldir…I'm okay…please…"

Haldir obeyed and added a second finger, gently stretching Legolas and automatically added a third. He then plunged into Legolas' warm, velvet body, successfully gaining a loud moan from his lover as he scissored his fingers inside of him. The prince thrust his hips, taking Haldir in even deeper. He screamed in defeat as Haldir's exploring fingers sought out his sweet spot, his back arching at the sudden contact and white light exploding in his eyes.

Haldir stroked the area again in an experimental manner, his arousal pounding painfully as Legolas' muscles tightened against his digits. The Lórien elf then removed his fingers, convinced that Legolas was stretched enough. Legolas whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, but then replaced it with a gasp as he felt Haldir's slick head prod at his entrance.

"Legolas…if I continue, there is no going back." Haldir's soft voice came to Legolas' ears, and he smiled weakly in response. "I know…I know," he whispered, his hands moving up to the warrior's chest and coming to a rest on his strong shoulders. "But I do not want to go back," he continued, eyelids fluttering in apparent bliss. Haldir smiled and then brought himself down on all fours, his hands planted on either side of the slender elven body beneath him.

He slowly entered Legolas, and the prince loudly gasped as he moved into him inch by inch. Halfway in, Legolas' muscles clenched around Haldir's silky, hard length, and Haldir leaned down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "It is alright, _seron vell_ (dear lover)," he whispered, gently trailing kisses all over the younger elf's face. Slowly, Legolas relaxed and Haldir entered him to the hilt in one swift thrust. Legolas cried out as Haldir's length stretched him wide; tears formed at the corners of his eyes as the temporary pain washed over him in waves.

Thankfully, the coat of his own semen allowed Haldir to move easily within him, and his thrusts were slow at first, allowing Legolas get used to his length. Legolas lifted his hips to take Haldir as deep as possible, moaning softly at the feel of his best friend's, now lover's, hot length move inside of him, feeling the steady pulse of his cock against his velvet walls.

Haldir began to quicken the pace and intensity of his thrusts after Legolas had completely relaxed, and he grasped Legolas' erection again, moving his closed fist over it in rhythm to his thrusts. Legolas cried out at the new sensation, and his sacs immediately began to tighten. Haldir felt the prince's pulsing length jerk in his grip, and he stroked the head with his thumb, brushing over the slit that dripped pre-cum, inducing another moan from the slighter elf, his hips lifting up and rubbing his arousal against Haldir's sculpted abdomen.

He suddenly screamed as Haldir finally hit his hidden gland, his cock jerking violently in the Galadhrim's grasp, his back arching gracefully in a perfect curve, and his hips bucking against Haldir's own. Taking advantage of his discovery, Haldir thrust even harder in the same direction, swiveling his hips to strike the tender area again, eliciting another pleasured scream from the beautiful body that writhed beneath him. Haldir's strokes on his erection became fervent, almost as furious as his thrusts.

Haldir suddenly plunged down to claim Legolas' mouth, into which Legolas moaned loudly and ran his fingers through the silver veil of hair that fell over the other's shoulders; Haldir's tongue battled with the prince's own, and with that combined with Haldir's hand stroking his arousal and the quivering and pulsing of the guard's own cock as he thrust inside him became his undoing. Screaming Haldir's name, Legolas spilled into the Silvan's hand and against his stomach, and Haldir found his own release quickly after, moaning loudly as his cock violently shot long, hot rivers of his seed into Legolas' body.

It was over…it was done. Haldir slowly pulled away, his softening length leaving the hot, velvety body of the quivering prince. He lay down beside Legolas and the prince drew him close, holding the guard's head to his chest. Both elves panted and shook as the chill of the night wind cooled their heated flesh, and Ithil bathed their slender bodies in her gentle, silver light, their hair and sweat glistening under her gaze.

Haldir relaxed himself as he listened to the thud of Legolas' heart, its pace slowing down with Legolas' controlled breaths. He sighed in contentment as Legolas ran his hands through his hair again, eyes fluttering. He raised his head a little to tenderly kiss the younger warrior's neck, and Legolas groaned softly at the chaste touch. Legolas then shifted until his gray-blue eyes met levelly with Haldir's deep-sea ones and rested his forehead against the Galadhrim's.

"_Melon le, beriadiren_ (I love you, my Guardian)," Legolas whispered, lightly caressing the Guardian's soft, red lips with his own. "_Melon le, ernilen_ (I love you, my Prince)," Haldir returned, smiling, and parted the prince's lips with his tongue and gently pushed the silky muscle inside. Legolas sighed and wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck, moving him closer and deepening the kiss. Haldir cupped the young warrior's face in his hands, returning the favour, his heart lighter than a feather, his mind at a state of peace he has never experienced.

Legolas, too, felt this sensation, and he knew with all of his heart that he truly loved Haldir. How could he have been too blind to see it before? Of all of those times they shared together, of pain and comfort, of romping and sleeping together in a way only true friends could share. Without Haldir, Legolas knew that life would never be as joyous or fulfilling. And now, it was complete, and they had proven it to the Golden Wood with their cries and moans of rediscovered long-lost love. When the kiss was finally broken, Legolas smiled and snuggled against his newfound lover, his hand resting over Haldir's heart, the Marchwarden's strong arms encircling him protectively.

They lay together through the night, surrounded by the protective mallyrn, their slender, well-muscled bodies entwined gracefully, inhaling each others' scent and presence, the warmth they shared comforting them from the cold night. Their souls and hearts entwined as they slept peacefully, and their fair hair merged together on the dark, green forest floor, shining silver and gold under Ithil's bright face, becoming one.


End file.
